OPERA
by sisca lee
Summary: FOR EVENT CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE... Berpura-pura tidak mengenal demi suatu hal yang tak pasti... hanya mereka yang mengerti alur opera yang mereka mainkan... cinta itu rumit, namun tetap manis


Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kris

Tao

ONESHOOT

Check This Out

Chanyeol sosok pria tinggi berwajah idiot berkelakuan ramah kepada siapapun kecualai satu orang. Ya satu orang, Kim Jongin namanya. Pria dingin bertubuh tinggi namun tak setinggi chanyeol dengan warna kulit yang sangat khas, tan.

Tak ada satupun yang mengetahui bagaimana hubungan dari kedua orang ini sebenarnya. Mereka tampak sangat asing seperti tidak mengenal sama sekali. Faktanya mereka bahkan primary school dan secondary school ditempat yang sama bahkan kini hingga mencapai high school.

Jongin memang lebih mud dari chanyeol namun karena ia pernah ikut akselerasi sewaktu sekolah dasar akhirnya ia berada ditingkat yang sama dengan chanyeol saat ini. Tingkat akhir high school.

"Jong, … ayo ke kantin." Seorang sahabat Jongin bernama Sehun memanggilnya.

"Arra…. Tunggu sebentar." Jongin menjawab tidak kalah keras. Mereka menuju kantin dengan beriringan bersama.

Saat mereka berjalan melewati koridor kelas, mereka berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dn kelompoknya.

"Anyoeng sehunie,….. " Luhan teman chanyeol yang merupakan sepupu Sehun menyapanya.

"Anyoeng Lu Huyung,.. Chan Hyung." Sehun menjawab.

"Ne ,.. anyeong Hun." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Anyeong Jonginie chagi…." Itu jelas suara Luhan yang terdengar.

"Ayeong Lu … Hyung."

"Mau ke kantin? Kita bersama saja! Kajja." Luhan dengan semangat menarik tangan Jongin. Oh…. Jangan lupakan bahwa Luhan menyukai Jongin,… bukan sebagai kekasih, lebih tepat sebagai adik. Bahkan ia sering merengek kepada sehun untuk bertukar posisi dengan jongin -_- pemikiran yang sungguh aneh.

"Ah… aku harus pergi keperpustakaan hyung. Anyoeng!" Jongin menjawab dengan cept dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan ketiga pria tersebut.

"Aish… Dobi ini pasti karenamu!.." Luhan berkata kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Chanyeol berujar polos.

"Haish…." Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sehun yang sudah terbiasa hanya menatap datar tingkah Luhan dan Jongin. Ia sudah sangat hapal Jongin bahkan tidak mau berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang menganggap seolah Jongin tidak ada. Bahkan sehun pun tidak mengetahui penyebab kedua orang tersebut bertingkah bak tak saling mengenal.

"Kalian kenapa sih hyung?" Sehun bertanya entah sudah berapa kali.

"Kenapa apanya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau dan Jongin."

"Huh?" Chanyeol bersikap cuek tak menjawab dan segera meninggalkan koridor menuju kantin menyusul Luhan yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Tsk…. Menyebalkan." Sehun menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang dalam perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ia sangat lapar saat ini tapi lebih baik ia menahan laparnya dibanding memilih ke kantin dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia memilih duduk di kursi sudut perpustakaan. Ia membawa sebuah novel ditangannya, sebenarnya ia tidak minat membaca tapi ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa laparnya. Cacing diperutnya sudah semakin bernyanyi dengan nyaring kali ini. Ia mengelus perutnya dengan pelan.

'sabarlah perutku sayang' jongin menghela nafas pelan.

Kris, pria tinggi duduk di hadapan Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya melihat jongin yang membaca novelnya dengan terbalik.

"Kau tak apa Jong?" Kris bertanya heran.

"Ne? aku? Aku tak apa hyung." Jongin menjawab sambil meringis.

"Tsk…. Aku tahu kau pintar tapi membaca novel terbalik bukanlah gaya orang pintar." Kris menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Eh?... hehehehehe" Jongin meringis mengetahui kebodohannya.

Kruyuk…

Suara perut Jongin mengundang tawa Kris.

"Kau lapar hemm?" Kris bertanya.

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tsk…. Ayo ke kantin… akan ku traktir tenang saja." Kris berjalan menarik Jongin mengabaikan pemberontakan Jongin yang enggan menuju kantin.

Suasana kantin masih ramai karena jam istirahat masih tersisa 15 menit. Cukup untuk menghabiskan sepring mie ramyun atau makan seporsi teoppoki yang lezat. Kris menyeret jongin dan memesankan semangkuk mie ramyun karena itu makanan tercepat yang bisa disajikan. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap tajam mereka dari bagian lain kantin.

"Gomawo Hyung" Jongin berucap sambil tersenyum manis menatap Kris.

"Ne.. Cheonma…kau lucu sekali Jong. Seandainya aku tidak punya panda pasti aku akan menyukaimu ne…" kris berujar santai.

"Andwe…. Aku belum mau mati remuk di hajar panda yang mengamuk hyung." Jongin meringis membayangkan dirinya di hajar panda 'Tao' kekasih kris yang beda sekolah dengan mereka. Jongin mengenalnya sewaktu ikut pertandingan dance antar sekolah karena Tao salah satu peserta tapi untuk kategori rap bukan dance seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat. Ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang nampak sangat lelah karena ia memilih pulang dengan naik bus hari ini. Ia tidak ingin dijemput supir atau membawa mobil sendiri, jadi yah bu sebagai pilihannya. Kai berasal dari keluarga yang mampu, sangat mampu malah bahkan ia memiliki mobil sendiri namun ia jarang menggunakannya.

"Anak oemma sudah pulang?"

"Ne.." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Kim dengan menggumam sambil memejamkan mata dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lelah ne?" Nyonya kim bertanya sambil mengelus kepala Jongin sayang.

"Ne…" Jongin menjawab panjang masih memejamkan mata.

"Malam ini kita harus ke rumah keluarga Park sayang."

"Hmmm…. A.. aapa? Oemma bolehkah Jongie tidak ikut? Jongie sangat lelah oemma."

"Tapi sayang-

"Ayolah oemma… pertemuan yang selanjutnya saja ne…. Jongin capek." Jongin masih mengeluh. Ia sebenarnya tidak masalah jika harus ikut kedua orang tuanya namun jika itu keluarga Park. Keluarga Chanyeol yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

"Arra…"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah berlalu .. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah berangkat menuju kediaman keluarga Park. Jongin tidak bohong mengenai tubuhnya yang lelah. Terbukti saat ini ia sedang berbaring di sofa depan televise, ia bahkan belum sempat makan malam. Matanya terpejam, ia tak sengaja tertidur di sofa saat menonton televise.

Tak la setelahnya pintu depan rumah keluarga Kim terbuka menunjukan sosok Chanyeol yang datang dengan sebal. Namun begitu melihat Jongin yang tertidur akhirnya ia menemani Jongin duduk di sofa. Ia memindahkan kepala Jongin ke pangkuannya. Sesekali ia nampak memandangi wajah Jongin kemudian focus lagi menonton televise. Kaki chanyeol menjadi kesemutan setelah satu jam ia tidak menggerakkan kakinya. Ia ingin sekali menggerakkan kakinya namun melihat Jongin yang terlelap tidur. Jongin sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya. Ia akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Eh….Chan—chanyeol-ssi." Jongin segera bangkit dan terduduk di sofa

Duk….

Karena terlalu terburu-buru kening Jongin terantuk dengan kepala Chanyeol

"Appoo" keduanya berteriak kompak.

"Mianhae…" Jongin menunduk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol sambil mengusap keningnya. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan kakinya yang sulit digerakan karena kesemutan dan kepalanya yang sakit karena terantuk kening Jongin.

"Kenapa Chanyeol –ssi ada disini?" Jongin bertanya.

"Oemmaku yang menyuruhku menemanimu." Ujar Chanyeol ketus.

"Ah… ne.."

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam tidak melanjutkan percakapan tersebut.

"Siapa yang bersamamu siang tadi?" Chanyeol bertanya dingin.

"Eh? Oh.. Kris hyung."

"Oh.."

"Tenang saja, Kris hyung sudah punya kekasih." Jongin menjawab cepat.

"Aku tak peduli…"

" Baiklah.." Jongin menjawab dengan cemberut.

.

.

.

.

.

GREP

Chanyeol memeluk Jongin erat.

"Aku ingin semua ini berakhir Jong." Chanyeol berujar lirih.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi benar-benar bosan pada Jongie ne? Mianhae.. "

Tes..

Tes..

Airmata Jongin menetes mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hei… Jangan menangis….." Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri melihat wajah Jongin yang penuh airmata.

"Chanyeol-ssi benar-benar bosan pada Jongie…. Mianhae, Jongie memang menyebalkan. Tapi jongie sekolah ditempat Chanyeol-ssi karena perintah oemma. Mianhae… mianhae…"

"Aish….. bukan begitu Jongie… Chanyeol-ssi ingin mengakhiri pura-pura tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Tap-… tapi nanti jadi bosan dengan Jongie karena sering bertemu." Jongin berujar polos.

"Anio… Chanyeol-ssi tidak pernah bosan dengan Jongie, jadi jongie jangan khawatir." Chanyeol berujar lembut.

"Benarkah?" mata jongin mengerjap lucu.

"Ne,… chanyeol-ssi lebih tidak suka melihat Jongie pergi dengan tiang listrik sok bule tadi siang." Chanyeol berujar sebal.

"Eh? Kris hyung?"

" Molla…" Chanyeol berdecak sebal.

"Mulai sekarang Jongie panggil Chanyeol-ssi dengan Chan Hyung ne?"

" Oh… arraso chayeol- eh Chan Hyung."

"Nah …. Sekarang popo…" Chanyeol menyodorkan pipinya.

Cup…

Freeze …

Tubuh chanyeol membeku mengetahui Jongin mengecup bibirnya, bukan pipinya.

'Manis ' batinnya

"Aigooo… anak oemma romantisnya…" Nyonya Kim berteriak heboh.

"Eh… oemma…" Kedua remaja pria tersebut tertunduk malu ketika di pergoki oleh oemma Jongin.

"Nah.. kalau begitu kan akur,… jadi senang oemma melihatnya…" Nyonya Kim berujar santai.

"Oemmonim,.."

"Ne… Chanyeol-ah?"

"Bisakah pertunanganku dengan Jongin dipercepat? Kalau perlu semua teman sekolah kami diundang oemmonim." Chanyeol berujar semangat.

"Tentu Chanyeol-ah.." Appa Kim menjawab.

"EHHHH?" Jongin berteriak heboh

"Hahahahahahhaha" Dan semuanya jadi tertawa

"Tapi kan, Jongin malu oemma…." Ujar Jongin manja

"Tidak ada penolakan Chagi…" Chanyeol berucap sambil mengedip genit.

"Aish…." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hahahahahahaha"

**END**

**Hollaaaaaa….. Mianhae… saya malah publish FF ini wkwkwkwk semoga ada yang suka dengan FF Abal dan Gaje milik saya**

**Kamsahanida**

**Bow**


End file.
